closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
BBC One (UK)
20 April 1964-18 April 1966 Nicknames: "The Globe", "The Globe II", "BBC 1 Globe I", "BBC 1 Globe" Logo: Same as BBC Television Service's 5th and final logo, but "B B C tv" is replaced with just "B B C". FX/SFX: Just a rotating globe. Music/Sounds: None, just the announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 18 April 1966-7 July 1968 Nicknames: "The Globe III", "BBC 1 Globe II" Logo: On a background is a rotating earth globe cutting a grey and white stripe. At the bottom is four slanted boxes with word "B B C" on the first, second and third box, and a number "1" on the fourth box. Variant: There is a prototype variant of this logo, in which there is one large white stripe instead of three in the later version; this was seen from April to June 1966. FX/SFX: See above. Music/Sounds: None, just the announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 7 July 1968-15 November 1969 Nicknames: "The Globe IV", "BBC 1 Globe III", "Floating Globe" Logo: Pretty much the same as the last logo, only the globe model is now different, and a white stripe is at the bottom of the logo, with a black BBC 1 logo. Variant: A slightly modified variant was introduced in Summer 1969. FX/SFX: See above. Music/Sounds: None, just the announcer. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 15th November 1969-28th December 1974, 2006-2007 Nicknames: The Blue Globe, "Mirror Globe", "Mirror Globe I", "The Globe V", "BBC 1 Globe IV", "NODD (Nexus Orthicon Display Device) " Logo: On a black background a globe with glowing blue continents slowly rotates as it casts the images of continents on the other side of the world onto the wall behind it. Underneath the globe is "BBC 1 COLOUR" written in blue (with the word "COLOUR" being in the Helvetica typeface). Trivia: This logo, along with the subsequent two ones, were animated via the NODD system. Designed by BBC engineer Murray Andrew, the process is as follows: * Throughout the day, a team of continuity announcers take turns to sit in a room (referred to as the NODD room), filled with numerous presentation devices such as clocks, holding slides, among others, arranged atop and beside each other. * A monochrome camera with a nodding mechanism is installed in front of these devices. It was remote controlled. The continuity announcer presses a button that corresponds to the presentation device to be used on air, and the camera moves accordingly. * The colour was added electronically down the line. This was in order to save expenses on re-branding in the long term. * The ident itself was a box 12"x9" inches, corresponding to the standard 4:3 aspect ratio used at the time. The globe itself was a small hollow ball, internally lit with a 10V festoon bulb inserted on top. The background was achieved by placing a concave mirror behind the globe. The channel ID was a transparently lit from behind, making it easily interchangeable. Normally, mechanical presentation devices such as clocks were illuminated by the lamp on the NODD camera, but this would have caused the globe's reflection to distort on screen. So an internal light source was used. Both the globe light and the ident light could be adjusted by two separate controls at the back of the device. The land masses on the globe were clear areas, while black metallic paint represented the sea. Apparently the heat from the bulb frequently caused the paint to peel, so regular touch-ups were often required to ensure the continents maintained the "correct shapes" (the logo could look subtlety different from time to time, due to this). And those numerous small "islands" in the mirror globe were actually part of the design and not caused by flaking paint or dust, as you might assume. Variants: * Starting in 1972, the word "COLOUR" was in an oblique serif typeface, and the BBC boxes were rounded. * A rare variant from circa 1971/1972 had the BBC logo with rounded edges but with "COLOUR" in the Helvetica typeface. This was probably the first appearance of the 1971/1972 BBC logo. * A Christmas variant, used from around Christmas 1974, had a different globe with geographical contours, of the later COW globe. Also, instead of the usual reflection there are holographic snowflakes in the background. This is the earliest known Christmas variant in existence. We perhaps will never know if the BBC created any special Christmas idents pre-1974, due to excessive wiping of tapes in that era. (The BBC will be glad to hear from you if you have any recordings of them!) * For junctions in-between BBC school programs during 1969-1972.,a different NODD globe was used. This variant lacked the "Colour" caption, and was shown in monochrome, since school programming was still filmed in monochrome until 1972. * In 2006-2007, this logo was revived for the introduction of TV series Life on Mars, which fittingly takes places in the 70s. BBC 1 nodd 1969 clock Accompanying clock ident: See the image on the right. This clock was used from 1969-72; later variants feature an oblique serif typeface to typeset the word color. It was actually a real clock and filmed at, often appearing just before the actual ident. FX/SFX: The globe rotating. Cheesy Factor: The blue landmasses on the black background. Ironically though, these colours were specifically chosen to ensure maximum clarity on monochrome televisions. Music/Sounds: Again, see 1st logo. However, the British National Anthem played at closedown. Availability: Extinct as a TV ident, but still seen on Monty Python's Flying Circus, as well as preserved by TV enthusiasts, especially the good guys at TVArk. Scare Factor: Low bordering on medium. The black background and blue land is cheesy and jarring for the eyes. 28th December 1974-5th September 1981 Nicknames: "Mirror Globe II", "The Globe VI", "BBC 1 Globe V" Logo: Same as the previous logo, but this time, the background is dark blue, and the glowing continents are yellow. Also, below is a white word reading "BBC1" in the Futura typeface. Variants: * Sometime in 1978, the ident was slightly modified, with a new globe used. The distance between the "BBC 1" and the globe is larger, and the globe model is different. * Christmas 1975: Same as 1974's globe, save for the new Christmas BBC1 legend incorporating the new twin-striped BBC1 logo. (BBC 1's logos were inconsistent at this time.) * Christmas 1976: A giant revolving snowflake (not unlike those hanging ones you can buy for your tree) temporarily replaces the globe with a festive red background behind it. The bottom caption states "Christmas/BBC 1", with "Christmas" in blackletter gothic font and '"BBC 1" is striped. A companion clock was also created. * Christmas 1977: A Christmas pudding (black sphere with ice on top) takes its place in front of the concave mirror with a sprig of holly atop. The background is black with melting ice on top. The same byline from 1976 was used. * Christmas 1978: A double-faced Santa revolves around on top of "CHRISTMAS" written in a bended, red serif font. * Christmas 1979: A group of Victorian carol singers stand between two low brick walls, and weirdly rotate about. The byline on the bottom states "CHRISTMAS BBC 1" in a golden serif font. * Christmas 1980: Four Victorian skaters whizz around a snowman. The mechanical model is bigger than it looks and takes up a whole coffee table(!)There are daytime and nighttime variants of this ident too. Accompanying clock ident: Same as previous logo, but corresponds to the then colour scheme.The clock is yellow with a blue background. The BBC1 caption appears at the bottom, this time with no line above it. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: See 1st logo. Again, the British National Anthem played at closedown. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 5th September 1981-18th February 1985, 26th October 2012 Nicknames: "Mirror Globe III", "The Globe VII", "BBC 1 Globe VI" Logo: Same as the previous logo, but this time, "BBC1" is stylized, and the continents are now green. Variants: * On the ident's first two days, the blue was a very dark navy, and the continents were pale yellow-green. This was due to a severe problem with the colour scheme. Also, for it's first nine months, the ident was modified a few times. * Like the previous two logos, this one also has Christmas variants. * Christmas 1981: Five globes are in the form of five colored baubles (blue, green, purple, orange and pink) with white landmasses. * Christmas 1982: A giant white snowflake shines and animates with a "BBC1" caption in the center. * Christmas 1983: A giant holographic snowflake shines in rainbow-colours with a "BBC1" caption on thecentre. Was accompanied by a snowflake clock. * Christmas 1984: Three jolly snowmen armed with Christmas crackers welcome the festive season.This ident has daytime, evening, nighttime and midnight idents. On it's last transmission, however, a full moon was shown in the background. On top is the word "BBC1" written in a causal font on a red/blue background. * on Tomorrow's World. This variant is nicknamed "The Brain Globe". * For the BBC's 60th Anniversary in 1982, instead of usual text "BBC1", the lower part shows a parallelogram with the number "60" and at the right was the word "BBC Years" in a script font. * Another variation exists to celebrate 60 Years of Children programs. The number "60" is in Blippo typeface, so are the stacked words "BBC YEARS". At the right of the "6" is a green balloon. * To celebrate the 1984 Olympic Games, there is a variation where the reflection was absent, and replaced by the Olympic Rings in orange, with the globe contained in the top center of the ring, also orange. * On the 26 October 2012, this logo was revived in Northern Ireland to mark both its digital switchover and the end of the analogue television era in the UK. Accompanying clock ident: From 5 September to approximately December 1981, the clock was similar to the 69/74 clock, aside from the colours and the new striped byline. After this, a new computerised clock was introduced with minor changes to the design. The central dot, for example, changed from a circular outline to a green dot. Wales continued to use the old mechanical clock regionally till the very end. FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd and the 3rd logo. Music/Sounds: See 1st logo. Once again, the British National Anthem played at closedown. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. Final Note: This logo was retired because of the fact it was the only live mechanical model used by BBC1 by 1984, and the regular maintenance and calibration required was making it tiring and a hassle to use; even this logo could not help much in soothing common difficulties such as bad positioning, odd colours, etc. The globe was also becoming old-fashioned, due to its long service since the invention of colour, as well as the CGI revolution, which ironically began with sister channel BBC2, with their stripped "2" ident.The NODD system was abandoned with the globe, as all idents and clocks were now electronically generated. Programme slides remained the exception; they were still optically developed until the late 1980s when the programme slides became electronically generated with the quantel paintbox. The logo's last appearance was 5:35pm on Monday 18 February, introducing a new series of Grange Hill. London viewers would see it one more time, before London Plus at 6:35pm. 18th February 1985-16th February 1991 Nicknames: "Computer Originated World", "The Globe VIII", "BBC 1 Globe VII", "COW" Logo: On a solid black background, a computer-generated, semi transparent blue globe with golden landmasses slowly spins around at a steady pace throughout, and has the effect of a spotlight added to the surface. The planet being partially transparent as you can see the shadows of the continents on the other side of the world through the water. Underneath the globe, "BBC 1" is written in a gold serif font, similar to that used in the early days of the BBC. Trivia: Work on this logo began in 1983, in response to the revolutionary Channel 4 idents, as well as a desire to update the channel's image. It was a mammoth task combining the efforts of BBC Computer Graphics, Graphic Design and the Designs Departments. The COW was generated by a black box containing several circuitboards. Each board carried one layer of the animation - the BBC1 logo, blue background etc., with switches to input various captions when needed. These boxes were delivered to all eleven regions and installed before Christmas 1984. Their output had an aspect ratio of 5:4 and was cropped for transmission to 4:3. It first appeared at 7pm on Monday 18 February. Originally it was planned to be launched on 1 January 1985, but the launch was deferred to coincide with radical changes to the BBC1 schedule. [Link for technical information: http://www.bbceng.info/Designs/designs_technology/new_world.htm} Variants: * There was a rare variation in 1986 to introduce special coverage of Halley's Comet in 1986. In this variation, when the globe almost finishes its spin, we zoom in on the globe. * Regional variations also included a legend with the region name, also in gold, below the BBC1 legend. * Shows with Ceefax subtitles have a caption "CEEFAX 888" below the BBC1 caption, also in the same gold font. * On the 29 March 1985, for the junction linking to The Day the Earth Stood Still, the globe stops after a while. * The Comic Relief variant has a red nose attached to the globe. * A variant exists for Children In Need, but replaces the globe with a teddy bear. * There is also an Open University variant. * Another variant exists when the globe stops its spin for the introduction of The Day the Earth Stood Still. Also, one variant has the globe doing unusual tricks. * On See For Yourself presentation, "87" replaces the "1" in BBC 1, and then we zoom in on the globe. * Another Comic Relief variant has a red nose being planted on Africa, and the BBC1 logo covered with a Comic Relief banner just before the evening telethon. * Christmas 1985: This ident had the new "BBC1" logo in a snowy landscape with a robin sitting on it fluttering its wings, with another robin rotating around the logo. Two versions were made: one for daytime and one for nighttime. This was the last mechanical ident produced for the channel. The ident was accompanied by hand animated promotional trails featuring the robins. The robins were infamously detonated by Noel Edmunds on his programme, The Late Late Breakfast Show, on 4 January 1986. * Christmas 1986: A cartoon smiling Christmas tree in a forest, with the BBC1 logo in front of it, and holly dancing around it. The ident was designed by a viewer following a CBBC contest. * Christmas 1987: A cartoon graphic reading BBC Christmas 1 made up of various Christmas motifs such as various presents, a candle, holly and ribbons. The short animation was designed to tie into the end of promotions. Promotional style featured a panning view into a child's nursery, before a bag falls, pouring out streamers and ribbons. This streamer animation would be played at the end of the promotion to link into the ident. It was designed by Bernard Newnham. * Christmas 1988: A partridge flies onto a mountain of pears and sits on them, with the BBC1 logo superimposed on top. Two versions were made one for daytime and one for nighttime. At the end of each day the partridge would fly away again. * Christmas 1989: The globe is a spinning top, spinning at the bottom of a Christmas tree with a ribbon around with the BBC1 logo on it. Again linked in with end promotions, which would link in by means of a toy train passing in front of the screen. * Christmas 1990:The globe appears superimposed on a face on the cover of a pop-up book about magic. The introduction sequence and promotions all featured the book opening and a wizard dancing round casting magic upon a variety of objects, often with a time feel, such as a large clock face and hour glass. This was the last Christmas ident not to use a BBC logo. * The BBC World Service used a version of this logo from 1991 until 1995, in which words "BBC1" were replaced with a small BBC logo (with lines below each box) and the words "WORLD SERVICE" appearing below. * On the 1987 Christmas episode of ITVsatirical Splitting Image, this was shown, although it changes to the globe of "chocolate pudding". The globe talks why it was made of "chocolate pudding", until the BBC2 logo of the time comes in there. The globe successfully gets rid of them, and fades to a Central Television logo. FX/SFX: The globe rotating, using nice looking computer graphics for its time. Music/Sounds: See the first logo's description. Yet again, the British National Anthem played at closedown. Accompanying clock ident: The same basic clock from December 1981, with new blue and gold colours, as well as the serif caption. Note the lack of a centre dot. This was never corrected during the clock's run nationally, although regional variants have a central dot. Availability: Extinct on TV. However, it can be found in the special features on the DVD of the Doctor Who serial, "Survival". Scare Factor: Low. The black background and loneliness of the Earth may be slightly unnerving, but this logo is mostly harmless and popular. Final Note: BBC1 ceased to use this logo in order to maintain a unified branding with BBC 2, which also switched to the 1991 "2" idents at the same time. 16th February 1991-4th October 1997 Nicknames: "Computer Originated World II", "1 in Center", "Lambie-Nairn Globe", "The Globe IX", "BBC 1 Globe VIII" ,'Virtual Globe' Logo: Same concept as before, except the globe is now on a space background and surrounded by a swirling smokey atmosphere, the letter "1" is in center and now big. At the bottom of the screen a small BBC logo, this time with a line below each box. This was also the final time BBC One was called "BBC 1". Trivia: This logo was designed by Martin Lambie-Nairn, and was created by filming a physical sphere with the smokey effects added post-production. It was played off modified Sony Laserdiscs. Variants: *On some occasions, the ident (and the accompanying clocks) would appear without the BBC logo. *Accompanying clock ident: This clock used the GNAT (Generator of Network Analogue Time) system, resulting in the clock mimicking the movement of an analogue clock by moving the minute hand every second, rather than every fifteen seconds as was found on previous station clocks. The counters on the clocks alternated between dots and dashes pointing towards the centre, a smoky static background and included the BBC logo at the bottom of the screen, although no on-screen reference to the channel being BBC1. *There were two variants of the clock design. The first variant, used from 16 February 1991 to mid-December 1991, had a larger design to fit the screen best, and looked more like a crystal ball. However the size contrast between the clock and the globe resulted in difficulty at closedown, as the two do not fade easily. The second variant, used from mid-December 1991 to 4 October 1997, had a smaller clock (to allow a smoother transition to the globe) and had a brighter background. *The logo was digitally Remastered for Northern Ireland's 90th Anniversary. *Christmas Variants: **'Virtual Moon': Similar to the normal ident but the figure ‘1’ is inside a rotating, icy coloured moon, with Father Christmas in his sleigh flying around it. When it introduced the film Batman, the bat symbol was superimposed on top. The ident was accompanied by a simple four note fanfare. **'Toy': A shining figure ‘1’ is at the bottom of a Christmas tree surrounded by various bouncing and moving toys. A photograph of HM The Queen was used at closedown because BBC deemed the ident was "too jolly" to be used against the National Anthem. **'North Pole': An icy figure ‘1’ is in a snowy landscape, with two polar bears and Father Christmas in his sleigh flying above it, which the bears watch. Two versions were made, one in day-time and one in night-time. **'Christmas Present': The figure ‘1’ is a Christmas present with a snowman either side of tipping their hats. This ident was unusual in that it had three different variations. In the run up to and on Christmas Eve it was neatly wrapped, on Christmas Day it was unwrapped by the snowmen to reveal a shining gold numeral and on Boxing Day and onwards the wrapping remains had been removed to display the gold numeral ‘1’. The Christmas Day version was occasionally used on and after Boxing Day. Normal idents were used for closedown. **'Star': The figure ‘1’ is on top of a Christmas tree in place of a star, with starry glitter surrounding it and a toy plane flying around it. In addition, a variation was made without the plane, which was used at closedown. **'Gift Box': A circular box is opened by two toys to reveal a gold figure ‘1’ inside. A version without the toy figures was used for Closedown and introduction into serious programming, should the need arise. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: See 1st logo. Christmas idents had music, however, and the British National Anthem played at closedown. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. The smokey background may unnerve some, but this logo is still tame. 4th October 1997-29th March 2002 Nicknames: "The Globe X", "BBC 1 Globe IX", "BBC One Balloon" Logo: Inside a scene depending on one of locations (seen below), a globe-patterned balloon flies. The pattern of the globe uses a red color for sea, and orange color for the continent, and complete with clouds. Superimposed at the bottom of the screen is the current BBC logo with the text "ONE" next to it. Starting in December 1999, the URL: http://www.bbc.co.uk/ was put at the top the logo (and was officially introduced in June 2000). This was also the first time the channel was named "BBC One". Locations: * Eilean Donan Castle, Scottish Highlands * Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre, Glasgow * Forth Rail Bridge, Edinburgh * Dunluce Castle, Northern Ireland * Strangford Lough, Northern Ireland * Snowdonia National Park, Wales * Cardiff City Hall, South Wales * South Downs (Near Arundel), West Sussex * Port of Felixstowe, Suffolk * Cley next the Sea, Norfolk * Swinside Stone Circle, Cumbria * London Docklands * Angel of the North * St Michael's Mount * Second Severn Crossing * Blackpool Tower * The Needles, Isle of Wight Variants: * Beginning in 2000, there are new idents. The basic concept is same here, but features skateboarders, a busy market scene, a situation of bungee jumping, and a carnival. * In 1999, a special edition was used when the balloon eclipsed the sunlight. This was due to a total solar eclipse of that year. * The version for Christmas, in 1999 has the balloon flying alongside a holographic Santa Claus. Another version has the real Santa flying the balloon and delivering presents, and the last version has three toys playing around in a cosy room while the balloon floats by outside. * There is a version for Walking with Dinosaurs where the balloon flew over a desert wasteland as a Polacanthus walked into view. Also, one version, in TV programs hosted by Ben Elton, has a version when the balloon was chased by a white balloon with the text "POLICE". * For the celebration of UEFA Euro 2000, there is a variant where a goalkeeper spotted the balloon, thinking that it is a soccer ball, and tries to catch it, unfortunately, this prevents him to saving the real soccer ball, which then hits the goal. * Another variation has the balloon seen underwater by sharks. * The version for Walking with Beasts is similar to the Walking with Dinosaurs variant, but substitutes the Polachantus and the valley with the land during an Ice Age and complete with snow and a population of woolly mammoths. * To celebrate the 2000 Olympics in Sydney, a variation was used. It nearly the same as original version, but the balloon was seen flying above the Sydney Opera House, while an athlete shone a flaming torch in its direction. FX/SFX: Just the flying balloon. Music/Sounds: Depends on the variant. The British National Anthem played at closedown until 9 November 1997, when BBC News 24 was launched. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None, this is/was a favourite of many. Final Note: This ident marks the end of the globe symbol which had been associated with the BBC since 1963. 29th March 2002-7th October 2006 Nicknames: "Rhythm & Movement", "Dancers", "Political Correctness Gone Mad", "Where's the bloody globe?" Logo: A scene of dancing is shown. At the bottom-left of the screen is a BBC One logo that consisted of a red square with small BBC logo at the top of big word "ONE" in center of it. Trivia: A clock was designed for this series of idents, but was never transmitted. Dances: These are some of the dances shown in the ident: * Acrobat: Filmed in the Royal Horticultural Society Halls in Victoria, the ident shows three acrobat performers in white costumes, on red sashes (Aerial Silks) performing acrobatic tricks while suspended from the roof. The accompanying jingle is mid-tempo and performed by a string section, and this ident was also used frequently to introduce the news. The three aerial performers are Jane Osborn (left), Melissa Merran (centre), and Michele Laine (right). * Ballet: Filmed at the Minack Theatre in Cornwall, the ident features ten ballerinas dressed entirely in red. The camera slowly tracks, showing the Minack stage where the ballerinas perform a graceful dance, with the dramatic Cornish coastline in the background, accompanied by a string quartet with the cello dominant. This ident sequence was the most sombre of all the idents, and a still of it was used when BBC announced the death of the Queen Mother. For most of its life, this ident was used during times of "reflection" only, namely times of national tragedy and the death of a Royal Family member. It was mainly used to introduce coverage of funerals, such as that Pope John Paul II and George Best. * Bollywood: First broadcast on 8 November 2002, this ident features 9 males and 9 females dancing a traditional Indian dance, much like a Bollywood movie. The females wear red in this ident, while the males wear white. * Capoeira: Filmed against the London skyline, it shows mestre poncianinho and contra-mestre casquinha doing Capoeira, a Brazilian martial art. The camera circles around two Capoeiristas throughout its duration. The two performers are dressed in red and white. An alternative edit, which joins the action a few seconds earlier than the standard version, was used in Wales and Scotland. * Festival: Filmed at RAF_Bovingdon, it begins with a close up of two women dancing together with a "techno"-style version of the BBC One jingle playing in the background, somewhat resembling a rave party. Red takes on prominence in the background. This version of the jingle was sampled in a later dance music track, Forever and a Day by State One in 2003. Also known as "Rave". * Haka: Filmed in a field in Wales, it first shows a closeup of a Māori native, Jo Hutley, and then pulls back to reveal 14 Welsh amateur rugby players performing Haka, a traditional Māori dance that shows art and movement by using hands, feet, legs, body, voice, tongue and eyes. The players are dressed in red-striped polo shirts . The music is slow and played on strings, accompanying the sound of the rugby players' chant. This ident was eventually withdrawn after licensing issues with the music, and did not appear in the final montage. * Hip-Hop: Filmed on a basketball court, this ident shows three basketball players dancing in their wheelchairs to a hip-hop theme. The dancers are all dressed in red, with matching accents on their wheelchairs. The lead dancer is Adrian Adepitan, a British paralympic basketball player, and presenter of the CBBC programme Xchange. The dance is made up of different wheelchair-basketball moves used in the game. Also known as "Basketball". * Maasai: This ident was filmed on an African Savanna. It features nine native Maasai tribesmen dancing in the centre. The music is predominantly percussion-based. * Music Video: Filmed in studio with a red backdrop. It features one lead dancer and six back-up dancers. This ident resembles a music video, hence its name. Only seen on the premiere of Fame Academy. * Salsa: Filmed in Hertfordshire against a decorated red backdrop, the camera first focuses on a couple dancing salsa, and then reveals a large group of dancing couples doing the same thing. * Skateboarders: This ident features three skateboarders skateboarding through a shipyard. This ident was filmed on location at the Harland and Wolff Shipyard in Belfast, Northern Ireland. The featured skateboarders are, from left to right, British professional skateboarders Olly Todd, Franklin Stephens and Danny Wainwright. Because the accompanying jingle is a mellow interpretation performed on a solo piano, this ident was often used to introduce the news. It was also often used in the Midlands and Northern Ireland. * Tai-Chi: This ident features seven people dressed in traditional Chinese clothing performing Tai-Chi on a lochside. This ident had two versions: one with the camera drawing back, revealing all the performers and their mirror image on the loch; the other (withdrawn in 2003) starts with the mirror image and spins round to reveal that the viewer is actually looking at the reflection. * Tango: This ident was filmed in Leadenhall Market in the City of London and features three couples dancing the tango, supposedly in the rain. * Tapdogs: This ident shows six members of the dance troupe Tap Dogs performing a tap dance. The upbeat jingle incorporates the sound of the troupe's tap shoes. * Tumbler: This ident features five people (all with some red on their clothes) breakdancing on a walkway. It had to be relaunched after 24 hours, apparently due to a copyright dispute over the background music. BBC One Scotland continued to use the original version until the rebranding in 2006. The jingle is upbeat and features synthesised brass. It was filmed on location at the now-demolished BBC Birmingham Pebble Mill studios, and was the final "Rhythm & Movement" ident to be added to its regular playlist. Variants: * There are three Christmas variations. From 2002-2003, the dancers dressed as snowflakes against a red sky, falling to the ground and then walking round in circles. In 2004, there is a version where children dressed in red and bouncing on Space Hoppers that looked like Christmas puddings. This was designed by a young viewer of the children's programme Blue Peter, as part of a competition. The final version had several children, again dressed in red, walking round a giant Christmas tree, carrying brightly coloured balls. * The Channel 4's cable channel, E4, has a version that combines the 3 dances. The BBC One logo is also replaced by a purple box containing the E4 logo. * There is also a Comic Relief variant. * The episode of Dead Ringers has Jon Culshaw as Tony Blair dancing in a fictional ident outside 10 Downing Street. *In the early hours of 7 October 2006, in place of the regular promos prior to handover, a montage of all the idents (bar Hakka) was played. FX/SFX: Depends on scene, but the BBC One logo is still. Music/Sounds: See each logo description. However, they all share the same basic melody. Availability: No longer current. Was last seen on 7 October 2006. Scare Factor: None. It's mostly boring and bland. 7th October 2006- present Nickname: "Circles" Logo: Depends on the scene. At the center of the scene is the current BBC One logo, using BBC logo and the text "one" next to it, still large, but now in lowercase,in a proprietary font. It is set on a circular area. Starting in May 2009, the idents are shorter and the BBC One logo is formed before the main circle formation. FX/SFX: Same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Currently in use. Scare Factor: None to low. Category:BBC (UK) Category:Television Category:TV channels